counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Alamo
Alamo (cz_alamo) is the eleventh mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline. Synopsis U.S. Embassy personnel have been kidnapped by an unknown terrorist faction. They have been located in the old King Kabob Restaurant, so a team of U.S. Navy SEALs have been dropped over near the Embassy and the target. The player must locate and then rescue the hostages before any action can take place. Like Miami Heat, being killed will end the mission in failure when the CNC radio yells at the player. After a firefight, one of the SEAL operatives orders the player to move on while the other members try to unlock the doors. The player meets with numbers of terrorists in the area, and receives word that the team is down and he is on his own. The player moves ahead, enters the restaurant, and kills all threats. After finding all of the hostages and bringing them back to the extraction zone, the player calls in the extraction team, but the area is too hot to send SAS operatives over. The player assists the Blackhawk helicopter in an air and the ground assault. However, the player is outnumbered and must defend his position until the SAS operatives can provide assistance. The player need to take out M72 LAW users as soon as they show because they are the biggest threat. After the firefight, another Black Hawk is sent in, rappelling down members of the SAS. They then inform the player that the mission has been accomplished. Objectives #Locate the King Kabob Restaurant. #Locate alternate entrance. #Locate hostages. #Move hostages upstairs to rescue zone. #Suppress hostiles until Landing Zone is clear for evac. Weapons & Equipments Start Discovered Weapons Equipments *Kevlar - (four times) Ammunition & health booster Ammunition There are three types of ammunition can be found in this mission. * 5.56×45mm NATO ― For the M4A1. There are nine small (30 rounds each) and two large magazines (60 rounds each); and for the M249 (not found on this mission unless using cheats. There is one large magazine (30 rounds each) that can be found in this mission. * 7.62×51 NATO ― For the M60, there are four large magazines (30 rounds each) that can be found in this mission. There is one small magazine (30 rounds) for the G3SG/1. Medical Kit There are five medkits and seven wall attached medkit can found in this mission. Trivia * Two individual maps are used in this mission. * This mission is incomplete as there are no .45 ACP calibers that can be found for the USP. There is also a magazine of 5.56×45mm caliber for the M249 but there is no M249 for this mission. * The first enemy encountered wears a green outfit while the others wear white default outfit. * Some textures of this map are used in Condition Zero's version of Havana. * The player will fail the mission if the helicopter that the player should protect is destroyed. * The player must protect the hostages carefully. Any hostage fatality will still cause the mission to fail. ** The U.S. Navy SEALs at the beginning cannot be saved, even if they were not hit by bullets. It is scripted for them to die if the player proceeds to the hallway. ** The biggest threat for the helicopter (including the player) is the Terrorist armed with the LAW Rocket. Because of this, keep the camera on one side of the door that is opened after the radio report otherwise, the Terrorist armed with rocket launcher will spawn. * There is a secret D3/AU-1 in this mission; it can be found in the beginning of the level. * If you shoot the U.S. Flag in the Embassy in-game, you will die unless you activated "god mode" in the console. ** The player will also die if NPCs (accidentally) shoot at the U.S. Flag. ** If the player uses and shoots or uses a knife to attack the flag, one can notice the appearance of chicken gibs. ** This is probably implemented by the developers as either a joke or to reflect real life in which the flag is often treated with great respect. * Like Motorcade Assault, Alamo has 2 Counter-Terrorist teams in action: the U.S. Navy SEALs and the British Special Air Service. Meanwhile in Motorcade Assault, it was the German GSG-9 and the French GIGN. * The fictional setting of Yipiti, Boshistan is located in Northern Africa in the world map. * This is the only mission in which the US Navy Seals are wearing the standard uniform. * The Condition Zero cut map Damage is based on this mission. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes